<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>despairless deaths by karkaliciousswag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594255">despairless deaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkaliciousswag/pseuds/karkaliciousswag'>karkaliciousswag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Kanye West (Musician), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RIP, also the hajime relationships are kinda onesided so rip hajime 2020, and its fucking SANSMAEDA AGAIN, and so is the kanye/komaeda one, anyway like the title? please, oh well, oof, wrote another fanfic at school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkaliciousswag/pseuds/karkaliciousswag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sansmaeda back at it again. this time theyre m a d .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kanye West/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Togami Byakuya, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>despairless deaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow thanks for clicking my bro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hi sansy wansy!!1” ms. fangirl scremed. ggrrr. komaeda wanted to scream. he couldnt peleive this ho was trying to steal HIS sansy!!!!!!!!!111!1111111111!!!!! he knew if he stab her, h e would become a blackened and DIE. but he would do it for sansy. nagito was so busy being nagito he didnt knotice the angriness sans was. grrrr said sans “i want”.sans wahanted to give nagit the biggest smocchle everrrrr...yummy yummy<br/>
sans started to TRANSFORM in too a HUMAN and nagito was ‘“woahs” and started to do the renge. like from ohshc. that weirdo. oh sorry i meant renegade like the dance..!! sans joined him “RENEGAAADE RENEGAAAADDDDEE” thy shouted together.kanye west slowwly emerged from the ground, lowing kisses to na g i too!! sans puhced kanye in the face ad littlery sweeped nagito off his feet, into hes ARMS!!!! OMG OTP OTP AAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAA!!!!!! then they ran away from kanye’s body and onto jaberwonk island. then there was HAJIME HINATA!!!!!! omg!11111!!! “komaeder im want ur babie &lt;3” he said, lickig nagiots lips. naigto fron. ”me hert pebling to snasy kun” “sorry hinatakn i love him and not………. yoou!!!!!!!111” haejimw was HEAT BROKEN *brokeb heart* oh my god now thy were making out and….. herjamie thought it was hot and very gucci so he watched then souda cmae with gundham andthey made otu and hajime was . alsone but then fuyuhiko came ad they mad out but then togame came so nvm. so hajime deid but then chiaki came so it was alirgiht. oh wait shes dead haha rip hajime dying forverv alone. Oh yeah but souda gushdma togamie and fuyutiny blew uppp!!!!!!!!  just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
just sansmaeda.<br/>
JUST SANSMAEDA.<br/>
anyway sans nagito leaves before ouwie and they go home where… KOMURA AND TOUKO!!!! OMG!! "ew" touko sneezes. the gang runs whil lonura helos her bae.<br/>
the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow thanks for reading my bro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>